Never Too Late (song)
|released = |recorded = London, England |format = |genre = |length = 3:24 |label = PWL |writer = |producer = Stock Aitken Waterman |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |last_song = "Wouldn't Change a Thing" (2) |this_song = "Never Too Late" (3) |next_song = "Nothing to Lose" (4) |musicvideo = Kylie Minogue - Never Too Late }} "Never Too Late" is song by Kylie Minogue, taken from her second studio album Enjoy Yourself (1989). Written and produced by British production team Stock Aitken Waterman, like most of her previous efforts, the song was released as the third single from the album in October 1989. It was later rerecorded for Kylie's orchestral compilation album, The Abbey Road Sessions, in 2012. Background Kylie wanted the title track as the third single, but Pete Waterman overruled her request and "Never Too Late" was released instead in the autumn of 1989. Although debuting at number seventeen due to the delayed release of the 12" single, the song became an instant hit, peaking at number four. Its low debut broke Kylie's impressive run of seven consecutive top two hits, but became her eighth consecutive top five hit single. B-side Called "Kylie's Smiley Mix", was a continuous mix of her biggest hits from the Kylie album and the 12" version included these songs in sequence order: "I'll Still Be Loving You", "It's No Secret", "Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi", "Turn It into Love", "I Should Be So Lucky", "Got to Be Certain" and the whistle from the beginning of the 1988 mix of "The Loco-Motion". The 7" mix contained the above tracks omitting "I'll Still Be Loving You" and "It's No Secret". Music video Directed by Pete Cornish. The video showed Kylie in various costumes with her dancers in front of various backdrops – some of the costumes are as a cowgirl, '70s disco, Chinese dress with fans, 1920s flapper. It was awarded the Logie for the "Most Popular Music Video" at the 32nd Annual TV week Logie Awards held in 1990 in Australia. This single received fair promotion in the UK with a notable appearance on the Des O'Connor Show, but also Saturday morning television. It was stated in Kylie's 1999 official biography that this track was the favourite Kylie song of the late INXS lead singer, and Kylie's former boyfriend, Michael Hutchence. The song is mentioned in episode seven of season two (The Idiot's Lantern) of the British drama, Doctor Who, where The Doctor, played by David Tennant, says, "It's never too late, as a wise person once said; Kylie, I think." Formats and track listings These are the formats and track listings of major single releases of "Never Too Late". CD single # "Never Too Late" – 3:21 # "Never Too Late" (Extended) – 6:11 # "Kylie's Smiley Mix" (Extended) – 6:17 7" single # "Never Too Late" – 3:21 # "Kylie's Smiley Mix" (7" version) – 3:59 12" single # "Never Too Late" (Extended) – 6:11 # "Kylie's Smiley Mix" (Extended) – 6:17 Australian 7" single # "Never Too Late" – 3:21 # "Made in Heaven" (Heaven Scent Mix) – 4:43 Australian 12" single/Cassette single # "Never Too Late" (Extended) – 6:11 # "Made in Heaven" (Heaven Scent Mix) – 4:43 Live performances Since its release, "Never Too Late" has only been performed on four of Kylie's tours. Its first appearance was in the Enjoy Yourself Tour It featured a small dance before hand and then the original. Its next performance was not for 11 years when Kylie performed it on her On a Night Like This Tour in 2001, which was launched to promote Light Years. It was performed as part of "Hits Medley" which featured 5 songs from her PWL days: "Step Back in Time", "Never Too Late", "Wouldn't Change a Thing", "Turn It into Love" and "Celebration" respectively. It was then set to be part of her KylieFever2002 set list as a space age version to feature as the opening to the act entitled "Cybertronica", but was removed at the last minute. More recently, it made an appearance on Kylie's Kiss Me Once Tour in 2014. It featured in the "Dollshouse Medley" which featured four songs from her PWL days: "Hand on Your Heart", "Never Too Late", "Got to Be Certain" and "I Should Be So Lucky" respectively. In this segment of the show, Kylie began in a pink shawl and took a layer off at the beginning of each song, before ending in a corset and knickers to sing "I Should Be So Lucky" in a bath. The song was also included as part of a medley with "What Do I Have to Do" during the Summer 2019 shows. The song was also performed on: * An Audience with Kylie 2001 TV special (as part of the Hits Medley) * Friday Night with Jonathan Ross (The Abbey Road Sessions version) Charts Certifications Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Enjoy Yourself Category:Enjoy Yourself singles Category:PWL Category:1989 Category:Songs